Yuske goes to Hebrew school?
by Sephy
Summary: Yuseke an friends goes to Hebrew school. What more is there to say? Now they are in eighth grade, and they must get the dreaded BAR MITZVAH! I need at least two reviews peoples! I am boosting the rating because of a cussin Pikachu
1. Yuseke goes to Hebrew school Ch 1

Yuseke goes to Hebrew school!?!?!  
Disclaimer- I don't own YuYuHakusho. I am Jewish, so don't tell me I am  
making' fun of Jews because I am making fun of myself.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--  
One day. While Yuseke and friends were bored out of their minds, Koenma  
called them to Spirit World for a mission  
Koenma- I have a mission for you  
Hei- No duh.  
Kuwabara- what he said  
Koenma- As I was saying, my mission is a very secret mission. I want you to  
infiltrate a school called Rambam Day School, and stay there for first  
through eighth grades.  
Yuseke- No way am I going back to school!!!!!!  
Hei- NO WAY I AM GOING TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Kuwabara-*acting all stupid* whats Hebrew?  
Kurama- Hebrew is the language made by the Jews  
Kuwabara-*being stupid* whats a Jew?  
Kurama-*giant sweat drop* *-_-;* a Jew is a person who speaks Hebrew.  
Kuwabara- oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I don't get it  
Kurama-*face fall* *brushes himself off* Just shut up Kuwabara before I  
have to turn into Yoko to beat it into you.  
Kuwabara- . -_- you talking to me?  
Kurama- THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! *turns into Yoko and starts beating the shit out  
of Kuwabara*  
Kuwabara- *twitch, twitch* what did I do?  
Everyone except Kuwabara- -_-;;;  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Ch.1  
Hoped you liked it  
R&R plz (my first fic, so plz don't flame or the sock demons will come to  
get me!!!)  
Sock demons- c'mere you!!!  
Me- gotta go!! *pulls out the Masamune from FFVII and starts chopping up  
sock demons like crazy*  
=====================================[]=====  
^  
Masamune 


	2. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 2

Yuseke goes to Hebrew school!?!?!? Ch.2  
Disclaimer- see chapter 1  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time on Yuseke goes to Hebrew School-  
Koenma- You guys are going back to school  
Hei-NO WAY  
Yuseke-NO WAY  
Kuwabara- Whats a Jew?  
Kurama-*turns into Yoko and beats the shit out of Kuwabara*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
It was time for school. They would all start as first graders, and make  
their way up to eighth grade, and graduation.  
Hei- I don't wanna go to school mommy *he says this in his sleep*  
Kurama- Wake up Hei. Time for school  
Hei- ok  
Over at Yuseke's house  
Yuseke- 5 more minutes.  
Mother- NO!!!!!!!!  
Yuseke- alright, alright  
At Rambam  
Morah Esther (principal)-We have four new students from a far off school.  
They will be starting in first grade because they are stupid (everyone  
except Kuwabara-** HEY!!!!), well one of them is stupid. This is Yuseke  
*points at Yuseke*, This is Kurama,*points at Kurama*, This is Hei*points  
at Hei*, and this is Stupid... I mean Kuwabara*points at Stup...oops, -^_^-  
Kuwabara*. Get to know everybody, or DIE!!!!!.*maniacal laughter*. OK. Bye.  
Everyone- That was weird.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was fun. Plz R&R, or some Pikachu will have to die.  
*maniacal laughter*  
@(-^_^-)@  
^  
Kirby!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 3

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch. 3  
Disclaimer- See ch. 1  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
On their first day  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Rabbi Frost- Okay everyone, these are our new classmates.  
Everyone-*^_^ *Hello new classmates  
Rabbi F.- Now everyone take their seats.  
Everyone sits down, and a certain group of four boys sit together.  
Rabbi F.- Now take out your Chumashim an-  
Kuwabara- What???  
Kurama- *whispering* the Jewish bible  
Kuwabara oooohhhhhhhhhhh. Ok  
Hiei- oh joy  
Yusuke- WT*? I can't read this!! OH! This must be that Hebrew stuff Kurama  
was talking about.  
Once everyone takes out their Chumash, Rabbi Frost begins to talk  
Rabbi F- Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke- ?????????  
Rabbi F- And in the beginning, there was heaven and earth  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke-ohhhhhhh.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
During recess  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kuwabara- Yay! A subject I can finally understand!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
During English Studies  
(Phew! That was hard thinking that stuff up!)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mrs Rotkow- We will now be taking out our math books, and turning to page  
fifteen  
Random First grader (rfg)- Whats fifteen?  
Mrs. Rotkow- It's the number after fourteen  
RFG- oh. I don't get it  
Mrs. Rotkow- you wouldn't  
*RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG*  
There's the bell!! Time to go!!!!!!!!!!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Plz R&R, or I shall do something drastic! *Dramatic Music* 


	4. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 4

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch. 4  
Disclaimer- See ch. 1  
====================================  
The next day  
====================================  
Morah Esther- You guys have done so good, I am sending you to the eighth  
grade (so there is actual humor in this)  
Everybody- YAY ^________^  
====================================  
In eighth grade  
====================================  
Time to meet your new classmates  
They are Abby, Amelia, Tanya, Beth Halle Chana, Tarryn, Nicole, Bracha,  
Naomi Bayla, Gavi, and Brett (ME!!!)  
My class- nice to meet you guys *coughandstupidcough*  
Yusuke-Sure  
Kurama-Nice to meet you too  
Hiei-Hn  
Kuwabara-Sure, whatev- HEY!!! I AN NOT STOOPID!!!!!  
Me- Actually, you are. You even spelled stupid wrong  
(Whenever I write me, I mean the author)  
Kuwabara-Just SHUT UP!!!!!  
======================================  
Morah Esther- Now it is time for Chumash!!! YAY  
Everyone else- *in a barely hearable voice* boooooo!  
Kuwabara-*Screaming* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Morah E- I'll pretend that I didn't hear tha-  
Kuwabara-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Morah E- Ooooookaaaaaaaaay. Detention for Kuwabara  
Kuwabara-Why?  
Morah E- because you are stupid  
Kuwabara- I AM NOT STOOPID!!!  
Me- YES YOU ARE!!!! YOU EVEN MISSPELLED STUPID AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kuwabara- oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
=======================================  
Okay, its not that funny, but I had to skip all that other stuff to get to  
the funny part  
(BTW, they learned how to read Hebrew overnight, and they are getting ready  
for their Bar Mitzvah. More on that in later chapters)  
R&R plz 


	5. Yusuke goes to Hebrew School Ch 5

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 5  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH  
====================================  
Continued from last chapter  
====================================  
Rabbi Gordon- Time for Parsha!! Out your folders, and I will give you your  
parsha sheets, and your puzzles  
Everyone except for YYH gang- YAY!!!  
Kurama- What is he talking about?  
Brett- He is giving out sheets that tell us about this week's parsha, and  
he is giving puzzles that go with this week's parsha.  
Kurama- ok  
Rabbi G- Alright, Kurama, you read the first paragraph.  
Kurama- ok. In the last episode of Torah Tots: Parsha on Parade, Moshe  
received the Torah. Let us find out what happens this week in Torah  
Tots: Parsha on Parade!  
Rabbi Gordon- Very good, Kurama. Now we have someone here who can  
actually read! ^__^  
Everyone- *makes angry faces at Kurama*  
====================================  
At Lunch  
====================================  
Kurama- where do you guys want to sit?  
Hiei- Hn.  
Yusuke- wherever  
Kuwabara- wha?  
Kurama- over there- *points to where lonely boy is sitting (that is  
me. I was a lonely boy who had one friend. In fifth grade. V_V)  
Kurama- hello Brett  
(wow, its weird to speak to me in the third person)  
Brett- *sounding depressed* hey  
Kurama- mind if we sit here?  
Brett- sure. Whatever. Waitaminute. Aren't you Hiei the fire demon?  
And Aren't you Yusuke the Spirit Detective, Kurama the Spirit fox, And  
Kuwabaka the Idiot? *points to Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara in  
that order*  
Hiei- Hn. Lucky guess  
Kurama- yes  
Yusuke- So you've heard of me, have ya?  
Kuwabara- Yes, I am the Wise (stupid) and Noble (cowardly) Kuwabara  
(Kuwabaka)!  
Brett- ooookkkkaaayyy. So, what are you doing here?  
Yusuke- Koenma made us come here on a mission.  
Hiei- To do one of his stupid things, no doubt.  
Brett- oh. Okay. Lets eat lunch.  
Kuwabara- what is this stuff?  
Brett- let me see... Meatloaf. You do NOT want to eat that. Last time  
I had some, it was green and it was full of bones. Don't eat the  
Chicken nuggets either. They seem to be made out of rubber. Everything  
else is okay. I just don't like most of the food, so I don't eat much  
of it here. (that is true. I was never a big eater over at Rambam)  
=====================================  
To Be continued... Or will it? *dramatic music*  
Kuwabara- of course it will... won't it?  
Hiei- of course you baka. He's just doing that to scare you.  
====================================  
Hope you liked it. Plz R&R  
Special bonus. As of whenever I post this, the first reviewer will get  
a guest role in my fic. Rose Eclipse will automatically get a role in  
one of the two parts because she gave me the idea  
Good luck!  
P.S. I made it longer 


	6. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 6

Yusuke goes to Hebrew School Ch 6  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH or The Simpsons  
===============================================================  
After lunch  
===============================================================  
???- Time for Science!  
Kuwabara- *hiding behind door* who said that?????????  
Halle- Just a mysterious voice that tells us what our classes are. You'll  
get used to it...  
Hiei-...or not  
Yusuke- Great. Just what we need, a paranoid Kuwabara  
===============================================================  
At Science  
===============================================================  
Mrs. Camba- Take out your books and turn to Ch. 24 in your books. Today we  
will be learning about plants!!!  
Everyone except Kurama- -_-;  
Kurama- =)  
Mrs. Camba- Now who can tell me what the advantages of pollination by  
insects are over pollination by wind? Kurama?  
Kurama- Well, you see, *goes on for the rest of class. They were  
sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo happy that they all forgot about the whole reading incident  
that morning*  
==============================================================  
Math  
==============================================================  
???- We shall split you four up for math. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, you go  
to Advanced Math. Kuwabara, you go to Stupid Math  
===============================================================  
Advanced Math  
===============================================================  
Mrs. E- *like Dr. Nick from the Simpsons* Hi everybody  
Class- (Beth, Halle, Tarryn, Gavi, Brett, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei) Hi Mrs.  
E  
Mrs. E- Take out your books and turn to section 1.7. Today we will learn  
the Pythagorean Theorem  
YYH gang- ???????????????????????????????????????  
===============================================================  
At surprise Assembly ( im not in a creative mood right now. I just took  
the hardest grammar test of my life. My creativity is pulled to how to get  
revenge on my teacher, so sorry if this isn't funny)  
==============================================================  
Morah Esther- There shall be some new classes as of today. We now have Home  
Ec., and the Polishing of Shiny Stuff classes...  
Kurama- *starts sprouting fox ears and white hair starts to appear* Shiny?  
Where shiny? MY SHINY!!!! ME WANT  
SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Morah Esther-... and because I am so unpredictable, I will chooses which  
classes you go in. Yusuke, Hiei, Brett, Gavi, Chana, Bracha, Nicole, and  
Naomi Bayla will go to Home Ec., and Kuwabara, Kurama, Beth, Halle, Tarryn,  
Abby, Tanya, and Amelia will go to Polishing of Shiny Stuff.  
Kurama- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)  
===============================================================  
Will Kuwabara like shiny stuff?  
Will Kurama become a Kleptomaniac?  
Will Hiei be safe with fire?  
Will Yusuke be able to survive in a class with Hiei?  
Will you R&R?  
Will I ever stop asking questions?  
You will find out next time...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Or will you? 


	7. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 7

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 7  
Congratulations to Linda of Lorule for getting the part ^_^  
Disclaimer- I don't own nuthin except for many assorted video games)  
===============================================================  
The next day  
===============================================================  
Morah Esther- I am glad to say that we have 2 new teachers  
Everyone- YAY  
Morah Esther- They are Linda of Lorule *points to a girl in a Kokiri  
Tunic*, and Rose Eclipse *points to other person sitting at the table*.  
Linda will be teaching Home Ec., and Rose Eclipse will be teaching the  
Polishing of Shiny Stuff class  
===============================================================  
ok, so it was short. Very VERY short. But it was a filler chapter  
plz R&R. 


	8. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 8

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch. 8  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH  
===============================================================  
Linda of Lorule (LoL)- Do you all have your projects?  
Class- for the 100th time, NO!  
LoL- you don't have to yell. Okay. Hiei... you will bake food  
Hiei- *with a smirk on his face* with fire?  
LoL- Of course you idiot. That is how you bake. Now Yusuke... you will make  
a Yarmulke  
Yusuke- I get to sew. Oh joy  
LoL- Everyone else, just do what you want to. I will be leaving the room  
for a few mintes. *Right when she leaves the room, she hears KABOOM!!!, and  
multiple screams of terror. She also hears Yusuke yelling at Hiei. She  
pulls out her bow and an ice arrow, knocks down the door, but she sees no  
fire and everyone staring at her* Where is the fire?  
Gavi- ummm... there was no fire  
Yusuke- maybe its just Hiei playing mind tricks on you  
LoL- HIE!!! COME OVER HERE!!!!!!  
Hiei- gotta catch me first!! *he starts to run away, but Linda shoots an  
ice arrow at his feet, stopping him from running away*  
LoL- Wha??? Why isn't he there?????  
Yusuke- just punch the air that he was in  
LoL- *punches where Hiei was, and hears an OW* I know your there Hiei,  
Don't make me sic Link on you  
Hiei- Hn  
Linda- alright. You asked for it. LINK!!!  
Link-yes?  
LoL- please shoot that space where the ice is with a light arrow  
Link okay  
*Link is about to shoot Hiei with a light arrow when*  
Hiei- OKAY! OKAY! I'll go  
LoL- Good. Go to the principal. NOW!!!  
===============================================================  
What horrors will Hiei find in the PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE?  
Plz R&R 


	9. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 9

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch. 9  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH or anything else mentioned in this fic  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
In the Principal's office  
===============================================================  
Morah E- Hiei. You shall not do mind tricks on teachers  
Hiei- Why?  
Morah E- Because. Only one person can do that. And that person is...  
Hiei- Yes?  
Morah E- He is...  
Hiei- YES?????  
Morah E- He is...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- Kurama!  
Hiei- Kurama?!?!? Wha?!?!?!?  
Morah E- and now for your punishment  
===============================================================  
We shall now move to Polishing of Shiny stuff for Hiei's sake  
===============================================================  
Rose Eclipse- Now, in this class we will be polishing and or shining stuff  
that pertains (oooh big word) to the holidays. We will be polishing  
Menorahs even though Chanukah is in December. Kurama and Kuwabara can go  
shine that menorah that is made out of HIGHLY REFLECTIVE gold and silver  
Kurama- *looks at menorah and imagines it shiny* OOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!  
SHINY!!!!!!!!!  
Kuwabara- this is going to be a long day *sigh*  
===============================================================  
Back at the principal's office  
===============================================================  
Morah E- ...And that is what your punishment shall be  
===============================================================  
That's All Folks!!!  
Plz R&R  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Just kidding!!! U thought I would just leave you there!!! MEEP!!!!!  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
Please pardon this interruption and take this time to go get yourself some  
snacks and such because the Author of this fic is being chased around by a  
bunch of rabid Hiei fans. Hey! Here he comes now! Lest get back to the fic!  
===============================================================  
5 Minutes Ago  
===============================================================  
Morah E- and your punishment will be... I don't know. What do you want your  
punishment to be?  
Hiei- to get out of here  
Morah E- Nah, you'd like that too much.  
Hiei- how about you set me on fire?  
Morah E- okay  
Hiei- sucker  
===============================================================  
What will Kuwabara do with Kurama, who is reverting to his inner  
foxness...ness...ness as we speak?  
What will happen to Hiei?  
Plz R&R 


	10. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 10

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 10  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH ar anything else mentioned in this fic  
===============================================================  
Last time, Hiei's punishment was to be burned, and Kurama is turning into a  
klepto  
==============================================================  
In Polishing of Shiny Stuff  
==============================================================  
Kurama- SHINY!!! MUST MAKE SHINY!!!!!  
Kuwabara- Damn man! Kurama's going crazy!!!!!!!!!  
Kurama- MUST MAKE SHINY!!!!!!!!! *makes it shiny in a matter of seconds*  
SHINY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
Kuwabara- -_-;;;;; oooookay. Kurama, you alright?  
Kurama- *back to normal* yes, why?  
Kuwabara- U_U nothing  
Rose Eclipse- Very good boys! You passed the quarter with flying colors!!  
Kurama and Kuwabara- YAY  
Rose- But you used your powers Kurama, sooooo... to the PRINCIPAL'S  
OFFICE!!!!!  
Kurama-  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rose- I'll give you a shiny!  
Kurama- Shiny *drools* okay I will go  
===============================================================  
At the PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE  
===============================================================  
Morah E- Are you aware that you used your powers, Kurama?  
Kurama- yes V_V  
Morah E- Your punishment shall be to set your friend Hiei on fire tomorrow.  
Kurama- NOOOOOO! Oh wait, Hiei is a fire Demon, so he won't get hurt  
===============================================================  
At Home Ec.  
===============================================================  
Linda- Hiei, you WILL NOT burn anything or anyone, including yourself. You  
will bake stuff for Chanukah even though it is in December and were in  
September  
Hiei- Hn. Whatever  
Linda- And Yusuke, you will be sewing a Tallis  
Yusuke- Oh joy. More sewing  
Linda- and Hiei, don't you play mind tricks on people, AKA me, or something  
VERY bad will happen to you, or in your case, something GOOD will happen to  
you.  
Hiei- *scared* Yes Ma'am *starts baking in his E Z Bake Oven*  
===============================================================  
Hope ya liked it!  
Plz R&R 


	11. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 11

Yusuke goes to Hebrew School Ch 11  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragonball Z  
Subway saiyan- How did I mess you up in my own fic??? You know those  
questions you supposedly "answered"? Its called Foreshadowing, you dummy.  
They were rhetorical man!!!!!!!!!!!  
===============================================================  
The day of the punishment  
===============================================================  
Morah E- And now for the punishment. Hiei will be set on fire by his  
friend, Kurama!!! insert maniacal laughter here  
Rose and Linda- WT are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Morah E- Teaching them their places  
Kurama sets Hiei on fire, everyone gasps, but Yusuke and Kuwabara are  
laughing their asses off  
Everyone- WHATS SO FFUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- Hiei is a fire demon they said through uncontrollable  
laughter  
Everone-  
WHAAAAAA????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Hiei-yup. Im a Fire Demon  
Yusuke- OH NO!!!!! Hiei said a sentence with more than three words. THE  
WORLDS GONNA  
DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei- Shut up  
Morah E- So you're a fire demon. Well, I'm an Ice demon.  
Hiei- then we must Kung Fu fight  
Morah E- Yes we must  
(Major DBZ bashing right... about... NOW)  
Hiei and Morah E fly into the air and fight all DBZ like. Finally Hiei  
wins, or so he thinks...)  
Hiei- Haha. I have won. Haha. My power level is higher than yours. Haha. So  
therefore I won. Haha  
Morah E- That's what YOU think. Haha!  
Hiei- What is this? Her power level is increasing exponentially!  
OH  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Morah E- There is no way you can stop me now. Haha!  
Hiei- There shall be but one left when I get done with you.  
===============================================================  
Will Hiei defeat the Dastardly Morah E?  
Will he do it soon?  
Find out in the next hundred episodes of DBH!!!!!  
===============================================================  
Just Kidding! XD :P  
===============================================================  
Back to the story  
===============================================================  
Hiei- I shall power up into my ultimate form!!!  
Morah E- NO!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei- It is. SUPER SAIYAN ONE  
BILLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Morah E- OH  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (there is only one way to stop him, and  
that is...) Hey Hiei! Your zipper's down!!!!!  
Hiei- embarrassed and powers down  
Morah E- Haha! hits him hard  
Hiei- There is but one thing to do.flies up to the sun Oh sun! Hear my  
plea! Lend me your energy! Oh, and you too people of Earth. That's right.  
Give it all to me! maniacal laughter DRAGON OF THE SPIRITS!!!!!!!!  
(spirit bomb)  
===============================================================  
Will the Dragon of the Spirits work? Or will we all be DOOMED!!!!!  
Find out next time!!!  
Plz R&R!!! 


	12. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 12

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 12  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything mentioned in this fic. Or the phrase "talk  
your ears off". It will belong to Scott Adams, the owner of Dilbert. May we  
all worship the ground that he walks on  
===============================================================  
Last time, Hiei fired the Dragon of the Spirits at Morah Esther, and she  
didn't dodge in time. What will happen today...  
===============================================================  
Hiei- Right before Morah E died, she left this key.  
Kurama- Maybe it goes to that big human sized chest over there points to  
chest  
Yusuke- Wow. I can't believe we never noticed that until now  
they open the chest and out pops...  
GENKAI!!! Just Kidding :P  
and out pops..  
ROBOT SANTA!!!!!  
everyone- OH  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Robot Santa- HO ho ho!!!!! I shall gun you down every Christmas!!!!! FOR  
THE REST OF YOUR  
LIFES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! maniacal laughter  
Beth- oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay... Good thing we don't celebrate Christmas  
because we're Jewish!  
Robot Santa- In that case, I am now the ROBT BURNING BUSH and I will gun  
you down EVERY CHANUKAH!!!!!!!!!  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
EVERYONE- OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
RBB- evil laughter  
Everyone-  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
RBB- thank you for defeating Morah E for me. Her life force was contained  
in that key, which was keeping me in that box. Now that she is dead, I am  
FREE!!!! maniacal laughter  
Hiei- we didn't ask for your life story  
RBB- Well, you didn't ask me for anything whatsoever, so I'm being  
evil.Only during Chanukah I will Kill, all other times I willl talk  
people's ears off.See? talks Kuwabara's ears off It is possible to do it  
Hiei- Remind me to ask you to teach me to do that  
Yusuke- me too  
===============================================================  
Hope ya liked it! Please review and tell me what anime/movie/cartoon/video  
game you guys want me to make fun of!  
Next time, Insanity! 


	13. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 13

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 13  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything mentioned in this fic!  
===============================================================  
Yusuke- I'm bored [Just then, a random portal opened up beneath their feet  
and flung them into another dimension. {Dramatic Music}]  
Hiei- Where are we? [Just as he said that, a giant metal foot stomped down  
right next to the group. Guess what it is]  
Everyone-  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Kuwabara- Wait a minute... I recognize this place!  
Everyone- you do?  
Kuwabara- Of course I do. This is the universe of G Gundam! And THAT  
[points to big metallic thing] is Neo Japan's BURNING GUNDAM!  
Yusuke- And how do you know this?  
Kuwabara- I watch a lot of anime  
Yusuke- You are aware that you are an Anime character also, do you not?  
Kuwabara- I am? COOL   
Everyone else- --;;;;;  
Domoon- Who are you?  
Yusuke- I'm Yusuke Uremeshi  
Kuwabara- I am Kazuma Kuwabara  
Kurama- I am Kurama and that is Hiei  
Domoon- Hey! I know you! You're from that popular anime Yu Yu Hakusho!  
Kuwabara- And you're from that not-as-popular-but-still-kind-of-popular  
anime G Gundam!  
Domoon- Righ... HEY!!!  
Hiei Hn  
Domoon- Anyway, could you guys help me defeat the dark Gundam?  
YYH Gang- Sure; Whatever; Yeah; Hn  
???- Not so fast!  
Yusuke- [big giant eyes of envy] I can't believe my eyes!!!!!!!! It's WING  
ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(from the movie Endless Waltz, I suggest you see it because it has the  
COOLEST Gundams, such as Deathscythe Custom, Heavyarms custom, and last but  
not least WING ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Heero- Yup. I'm here to slay the Dark Gundam  
Domoon- Then come with us, O Legendary One  
Heero- --;;;;; That's alright. I'll find him myself. Hey look! He's over  
there not ten feet away from us!  
Domoon- I wonder how we didn't notice that there for that whole time? Well,  
anyways, LETS ATTACK!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke- SPIRIT SHOTGUN!!!!!!  
Kuwabara- SWORD GET LONGER!!!  
Kurama- PLANT OF DEATH!!! {or whatever you call it)  
Hiei- DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!!!!!!  
Domoon- ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!!!  
Heero- TWIN BUSTER CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
???- PIE IN THE FACE!!!!!!  
[Due to the combined force of the attacks, the Dark Gundam blew up, but  
there was still one question on their mind...]  
Yusuke- Who are you?  
Heero- Can it really be? MASTER!!!!!  
Krusty the Klown- It is me, Heero, your master. I have taught you  
everything I know, and now you have surpassed me.  
Heero- I thought you were dead! What happened after Zechs threw you into  
that Death Portal?  
Krusty the Klown- Heero, you should know that death will never part me with  
fighting evil  
===============================================================  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Plz R&R 


	14. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 14

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 14  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH, Pokemon, or the words Friendship Germs.  
===============================================================  
Last time- They went to the G Gundam Universe to destroy the Dark Gundam  
This time-  
===============================================================  
Kurama- Look! Another portal!  
Yusuke- Let's jump in! [they jump in, and they find themselves in a lush  
jungle environment] Where the heck are we Kuwabara?  
Kuwabara- I don't know.  
[suddenly a little yellow rat comes out from the bushes. Yes folks, it is  
the legendary...]  
Hiei- PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [is getting weird glares from  
everyone] So what? I like Pokemon!  
Yusuke- Look! There is another little thingy that looks like a little red  
chicken!  
Hiei- TORCHIK!!!!!!!  
Everyone- O.O  
???- Pikachu, Torchik, where are you?  
Hiei- IT'S ASH  
Kurama- who?  
Ash- Yep, its me, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town  
May- And I'm May (last name?)  
Max- And I'm Max  
Brock- And I'm Brock (does he even have a last name?)  
Hiei- YAY  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone- O.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Hiei- [noticing everyone around him]  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tea- [randomly pops up] Lets be friend!!!!!  
Hiei and Ash-  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei- DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!!!!  
Ash- Pikachu! THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!  
Pikachu- PIKA  
PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[due to the force of the attacks, Tea gets blown up team rocket style, but  
she does not fly away, and she is disintegrated.]  
Ash and Hiei- YAY!!!!! WE KILLED THE  
EVILNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Pikachu- PIKA PIKA [ DAMN RIGHT, BITCH]  
===============================================================  
Meanwhile, back in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe...  
===============================================================  
Yugi- Where's Tea?  
Joey Who cares?  
Seto Kaiba- Good riddance. To her and her friendship germs TM [shudder,  
shudder, twitch]  
Yami- YAY!!! THE EVILNESS IS GONE!!!!!!  
===============================================================  
Tune in next time to see what anime/video game/ cartoon/movie I make fun of  
next!!!! 


	15. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 15

Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 15  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH, Pokemon, or anything else!  
===============================================================  
Kuwabar- Another portal! Lets go!  
Kurama- Were comin! Were comin!  
Hiei- Cast of Pokemon, You're coming with us! [Maniacal Laughter]  
Ash- He's gone crazy!  
Pikachu- pika Pika- (hell yeah, assmunch!)  
[Random Pikachu dies from severity of Pikachu's cussing]  
Ash- COOLNESS!!!!!!!!  
Hiei- Lets go!!! [They all jump in, and they land in none other than...  
SPACEBALL 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
Dark Helmet- Who areyou?  
Hiei- I'm Hiei, and these are just other people. They aree my friends, my  
idiot, my captives, and my cussin Pikachu!  
Dark Helmet- Who cares. Were about to go... [dramatic pause] LUDICROUS  
SPEED!!!!!  
Private- But that's dangerous sir!  
DH- What's your name?  
Private- Asshole, sir.  
DH- Iknow, but what's you real name?  
Private- Private Asshole.  
DH- Oh. OK. Well, anyways...  
LUDUCROUS SPEED!!!!!!!!!!  
[They power up to Ludicrous speed, and they warp through a pack of one  
hundred Pikachu floating in space coincidentally, right in Spaceball1's  
path!]  
DH- [is flung backwards from the speed] TURN THIS RTHING OFF!!!  
Meanwhile...  
Lone Star- [Sees Spaceball1 flying past them] WTF WAS  
THAT??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!  
Barf- Spaceball's gone PLAD!!! And we're gonna crash-land on a desert  
planet!!!  
Everyone- AHHHHHHHHH!  
[They land in the desert ,and magically get transported to Yogurt's place,  
even the cast of YYH and Pokemon ]  
Hiei- Where the Hell are we?  
Pikachu- How the hell would I know? I mean Pika Pika?!?!?!  
Hiei- Good point. Good thing I have seen Spaceballs fifteen times and know  
that we are in the Great Yogurt's palace, and Lonestar is dead because  
Kuwabara will take his place, and so I end this here.  
[I can't write this anymore, so I will just tell what happens.]  
[Kuwabara goes to Mega Maid, pushes the self-destruct button, blows up Mega  
Maid, Lonestar gets revived, I killed 101 Pikachu in one chapter, you WILL  
review my story]  
===============================================================  
How did you like that?  
Plz R&R

P.S. NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY


	16. Yusuke goes to Hebrew school Ch 16

Yusuuke goes to Hebrew School Ch 16  
Disclaimer- I don't own LoZ or YYH  
===============================================================  
Everyone gets sucked into another random portal. There is only one more of  
these things.  
===============================================================  
Kurama- Where are we now?  
Yusuke- There is a sign over there that says... 10 mi. to Hyrule  
Hiei- Hyrule...? AHHHH!!!!! EVILNESS...NESS...NESS...NESS...NESS...NES-  
Yusuke Are you done yet?  
Hiei- Almost. S... NESS... NESS...! now I'm done.  
Kuwabara- ooooookaaaaaay. [sees link and Linda walking over on the path]  
HEY! LINDA! OVER HERE!!!!!  
Link who are they?  
Linda- They are students. You should remember at least one of them...  
Link- Oh yeah.... that spiky haired kid that I almost killed   
Linda- So... what are you doing in Hyrule?  
Hiei- What are YOU doing in Hyrule?!?!?!I thought you lived in Lorule.  
Linda- And I thought you lived in the Spirit world, you little shrimp.  
Hiei- I'll get you for this, you know. [Linda whacks him with Dark Master  
Sword] [in Daffy Duck voice] Of course you know, this means war!  
Link- [in a whiny voice] Are we leaving soon?  
Linda- Sure, sure. Just keep yer skirt on.  
Yusuke and Hiei- A SKIRT!!!!! [fall down from laughing so hard]  
Kuwabara- I don't get it  
Kueama- --; you wouldn't  
Link- IT"S A TUNIC!!!!!  
Pikachu-Pika Pika (How would you know, foo'?)  
Linda- Pikachu... Must... kill... PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Pikachu- PIKA PIKA!!!!! ( I pity the foo'! You a crazy person!)  
Linda- [shoots dark aroow at Pikachu, and it blows up into tiny pieces] YAY  
the evil is gone!!!  
Yusuke- Hey, would you like tom help us on our journey to go and kill  
Koenma?  
Linda- Sure! And Link will come too!  
Link Do I have to???  
Yusuke- For the Hero of Time, he sure is thick.  
Linda- [to Yusuke] Yeah, he is. [ to Link] Yes, you have to go. Then we can  
go to that place we were going to go save from an evil that we will defeat.  
Most likely a village being terrorized by a Pikachu.  
Link- YAY!   
===============================================================  
sorry for not updating! I usually update during school, and because I don't  
have school, I haven't updated in a while. So Sorry for not updating, and  
Plz R&R 


End file.
